<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Внеклассные занятия by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345726">Внеклассные занятия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Sexual Frustration, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Суть баланса — отрешенность. Обретший смысл, объект привязанности или злости лишается баланса, после чего ни одному его действию нельзя доверять. Наше бремя — не для тех, кто поддаётся эмоциям. © Маяр, третий хранитель</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keeper Logan / Elder Grainger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Внеклассные занятия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts">fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418022">Extracurricular Activities</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haethel/pseuds/Haethel">Haethel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Беты:</b> <a href="https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578">Mescaline|MDMA</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru">Riru</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хранитель Логан проследил чернильным пальцем символы на пожелтевшей странице. Глаза жгло, но он не был уверен, дым ли чадящей свечи, льющей зыбкий неяркий свет на письменный стол, тому виной или сказывалось напряжение очередной долгой ночи, что он провёл сгорбившись над выцветающими манускриптами.</p><p>«Есть те, для кого знание — щит, и те, кто использует его как оружие. Оба мнения далеки от правды, хоть одно из них и чуть менее глупое».</p><p>Логан поморщился, потирая лоб. Что-то в этом заключено. Что-то важное, что они упускают. Ему нужно подтверждение… хоть что-то, что докажет старейшине Блейк: его теории заслуживают внимания. Но в летописях не было ничего определённого. Лишь призрачные намёки — и абсолютное ничего там, где он ожидал найти ответы. Казалось, кто-то прошёлся частым гребешком по каждому клочку знаний в библиотеках Хранителей и вымарал всё, что могло бы провести их через грядущий Тёмный век.</p><p>Он отложил книгу в сторону и поднялся, уперев руки в поясницу, и облегченно застонал, выпрямившись впервые за… должно быть, несколько часов. Сидящий в соседней нише писец обернулся на движение, но быстро вернулся к своим исследованиям, ничего не сказав. Логан прошёл на балкон с видом на центральный атриум Запретной библиотеки и прислонился к изогнутым перилам. Покачал головой. Может быть, он гоняется за иллюзией. Если лишь один человек мог активировать Финальный глиф, что в этом знания для остальных? Поддавшись одержимостью, утрачиваешь равновесие.</p><p>Позади раздались мягкие размеренные шаги, и худощавая фигура присоединилась к нему у перил.</p><p> — Хранитель Логан.</p><p> — Старейшина Грейнджер.</p><p>Он склонил голову в почтительном приветствии.</p><p> — Твои исследования снова держат тебя допоздна, — поделилась Грейнджер наблюдением, положив на перила сцепленные в замок руки. — Я зашла поинтересоваться, не удалось ли обнаружить что-то полезное для моих исследований. Нашлись ли хоть какие-нибудь отсылки к Компендиуму Порицания?</p><p> — Пока ничего, что могло бы оказаться полезным, старейшина. Мне не удалось узнать о Компендиуме ничего, что не было бы уже общеизвестно.</p><p> — Прискорбно. Толкователь Кадуки играет ключевую роль в идентификации Братьев и Предателей и не может делиться со мной, а в процессе собственных исследований мне тоже не удалось выявить ничего, что могло бы помочь. — Грейнджер мельком посмотрела на него, а затем перевела взгляд на группу столов, стоящих в дальнем углу. — А как твои поиски? Удалось выяснить что-то новое?</p><p>Логан покачал головой, подавляя грозящий вырваться вздох.</p><p> — Пока не обнаружил ничего определённого. Правда продолжает ускользать от меня.</p><p>Она коснулась его руки изящной ладонью. Издалека это казалось не более чем обычным жестом, но тепло её пальцев прожигало рукав словно клеймо. Он поднял на неё взгляд и спросил себя, не привиделась ли ему сочувственная улыбка, почти сразу исчезнувшая, чтобы смениться привычным ей нейтральным выражением лица.</p><p> — Раньше было намного проще. Аколитами мы боялись, что сведёт пальцы, и это было нашим величайшим страхом. — Её голос был тихим шепотом, едва преодолевающим даже небольшое расстояние между ними.</p><p> — Ты скучаешь по этому? — Он накрыл её ладонь своей. — Скучаешь по нам?</p><p>Она обернулась через плечо на ближайшего писца, и тот вперился в пергамент перед собой, даря им иллюзию уединения.</p><p> — Привязаться — значит потерять равновесие. Чтобы обрести его, мне было необходимо отринуть привязанность.</p><p>Логан провёл пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони. Пронзившая её дрожь была едва заметной, но её было ни спутать ни с чем.</p><p> — Ты не ответила на мой вопрос.</p><p>Грейнджер посмотрела на их сложенные вместе ладони. Её плечо коснулось его плеча, хотя никто из возможных наблюдателей ничего не увидел бы.</p><p> — Совет отнимает у тебя так много времени. Последние несколько недель я тебя почти не вижу.</p><p> — Личного времени почти не бывает. Что делает эти редкие мгновения лишь более ценными.</p><p>Взглянув на писца, чтобы убедиться в том, что уединение не нарушено, Логан провёл пальцами по её щеке. Она повернулась, следуя за прикосновением, её глаза закрылись.</p><p> — Я могу показать кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать, — тихо прошептал он, наклонившись к ней ещё ближе.</p><p>Он подвёл её к своему письменному столу в алькове между двумя книжными полками. Полки выступали достаточно далеко, чтобы скрыть их от чужих глаз, хотя царапающий звук от стила писца в соседнем алькове постоянно напоминал, насколько они на самом деле выставлены напоказ.</p><p>Логан взял её руки, зажав между ладонями, и поднёс к губам.</p><p> — Может быть, ты и способна так легко отринуть привязанность, но мне не обрести равновесия без тебя.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, она откинула голову назад, и он наклонился, бережно касаясь её губ своими. Она подалась навстречу, прижимаясь к нему.</p><p> — Как и мне — без тебя.</p><p>Он коснулся её плеча рукой, молчаливо вопрошая, и она кивнула, расплываясь в сладкой улыбке. Её руки двинулись к застёжкам его мантии, замерли на миг в ожидании его кивка, прежде чем открепить пряжку. Он притянул её ближе, ведя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, пока она не задрожала, выгнувшись в его объятиях. В груди расцвело тепло, и, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться, с его губ сорвался вздох.</p><p>Писец в соседнем алькове кашлянул, и они застыли, не решаясь даже дышать.</p><p>Долгие секунды прошли в напряженной тишине, прежде чем они услышали, как тот погружает стило в чернильницу и осторожно стучит им по краю, чтобы сбить избыток чернил. Мягкий шорох пера по пергаменту наконец возобновился, и они вздохнули с облегчением.</p><p>Руки Логана пробрались под её мантию, скользнули глубже, когда она откинулась на стол, в запале небрежно отталкивая страницы. Он склонился над ней, ощутил, как по груди скользит её разгорячённое дыхание, и задрожал от предвкушения, когда она прикусила ему плечо в попытке заглушить грозящий вот-вот вырваться стон.</p><p> — Хранитель Логан? — В сторону их алькова приближались быстрые шаги.</p><p>Он отпрянул, словно ошпаренный, в панике неуклюже нащупывая застежки мантии. Грейнджер дёрнулась, сдвинув бумажную пирамиду и смахнув тонкий томик на пол, куда тот приземлился с мучительно громким стуком. Она несколько раз сглотнула и, зажмурившись, потёрла лицо руками.</p><p> — Хранитель Логан? Ах, старейшина Грейнджер. Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь. Приветствую. — Старейшина Блейк кивнула им, переводя проницательный взгляд с одного на другую.</p><p> — Мне было необходимо проконсультироваться с Хранителем Логаном относительно Компендиума. — Грейнджер держала лицо невозмутимо бесстрастным, будто бросая вызов: осмелится ли Блейк хоть что-то сказать. — Благодарю за понимание, — она кивнула Логану, — вы дали мне тему для тщательного обдумывания.</p><p>Она улыбнулась Блейк, проскользнула мимо неё в направлении выхода из Библиотеки и сбежала.</p><p>Логан наклонился поднять упавшую книгу, отряхнул с неё пыль и вернул на стол, выгадывая пару минут, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. К тому времени, как он выпрямился, ему удалось немного успокоиться.</p><p> — Чем я могу вам помочь, старейшина Блейк? — спросил он ровно.</p><p> — Я хотела узнать, как продвигается ваше исследование.</p><p>Логану хватило осторожности подавить разочарование, пока оно не выдало его с головой.</p><p> — Пока что мне не удалось обнаружить ничего определённого, но надеюсь, что через несколько дней смогу порадовать вас предварительным заключением.</p><p>Старейшина Блейк кивнула.</p><p> — Этого будет достаточно. Я буду ждать вашего отчета.</p><p>Шаги Блейк эхом разносились по атриуму, пока она пересекала галерею в сторону выхода. Восстановив порядок на столе и опустившись на стул, Логан безмолвно пробормотал череду проклятий: след пролившихся чернил растянулся на несколько страниц, уничтожив заметки. За спиной послышался шёпот, и он оглянулся. Писец стоял у книжного шкафа, прижимая к груди небольшую пачку бумаг.</p><p> — Спокойной ночи, брат Хранитель.</p><p>Тот мельком улыбнулся ему, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставив Логана размышлять в одиночестве.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Разговор Старейшины Грейнджер и безымянного писца об их исследованиях (для) Компедиума Порицания в Библиотеке Хранителей можно подслушать на третий день в центре Города.<br/>Подслушать разговор Хранителя Логана и Старейшины Блейк о Финальном глифе и Истинном Хранителе можно в библиотеке Цитадели Хранителей во время прохождения миссии «О Братьях… И Предателях».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>